An Unexpected Meeting
by xChibiTenshix
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**An Unexpected Meeting**

**Disclaimer: **We no own, so you no sue.

Silver: This is our first fic

AiTenshi2369: Brought to you by…._stops to think_

Silver: By what?

AiTenshi2369: No idea

Silver: _sweatdrop_ ok then

AiTenshi2369:…NEWAYS!

Silver: No need to yell…here's the first chappy!

* * *

**Prologue: A Peaceful Night**

It was dark. Night had fallen over Tokyo. Everyone was asleep. The only sounds heard were the soft "whoosh" of tree leaves as the breeze blew by. It was a peaceful night in Tokyo. Everything was going as it should be.

A blue haired girl in a kimono was riding on her oar, moving swiftly through the night sky. She was traveling so fast that you could only see a blue blur if you looked. She landed softly on the edge of a window. Quietly pulling the curtains back, she slipped into the room.

She looked at the lump on the bed and smiled mischievously. Leaning closer she opened her mouth and "BOO!"

"AHH! What the heck!" was the reaction from the lump. The covers were thrown off. A very mad Yusuke glared at the girl. "What do you want Botan?"

He almost yelled. Satisfied that her trick went quite well, Botan just smiled. That made Yusuke even more suspicious. "Don't tell me we have another mission." He growled out.

"BINGO!" Botan cried cheerfully. How that girl can be so energetic at 2:00 in the morning is a mystery to all.

"What?" Now Yusuke did yell.

"Shh! You'll wake up your mother." Botan warned him.

"Koenma-sama wants you and the others at his office immediately." She finally told him the reason why she was there. A whisper fight broke out. It mainly consisted of Botan trying to persuade Yusuke to go, and Yusuke cursing Koenma out (very colorful language). Finally, Botan succeeded in dragging Yusuke out of his house, and off they went. Our peaceful night doesn't seem so peaceful anymore.

With Inuyasha

"Wench!" "SIT!" So began the fight of the century…not. It was a normal occurrence to all the members of the jewel hunting group. The dog-eared boy had once again managed to make the future miko mad, seeing as he is very talented in that area. The rest of the group and their new addition just shook their heads as the usual fight went on.

The day had been quite exhausting for the crew. Inuyasha woke them up at 5:00 in the morning to start hunting for jewel shards. That didn't exactly put them in a good mood, but they complied anyway. While they walked on, they did not meet up with any demons with jewel shards. That was what they intended to happen. Instead, they bumped into the undead miko, Kikyou. The priestess was wobbling, and stumbling as she took each step. Clearly she was wounded. Inuyasha had quickly run up to her, asking frantically what was wrong. The rest looked on. After explaining to them what had happened, everyone agreed for her to stay with them, at least until her wounds were healed. There was one person in the group who was not so happy with this arrangement. This certain person was furious with Inuyasha. 'How can he just invite her into the group like nothing happened when she tried to KILL him!' thought said person. Even though she acted cheerful and happy and just…normal, inside she was ready to kill Kikyou. A much as she tried to look normal, it was evident that something was bothering her. Sango was the first to notice, "Kagome? Is something wrong?" Forcing a smile on her face, she answered, "No I'm fine, don't' worry." 'How can everyone act like nothing is wrong, I mean, she worked for Naraku!' if she wasn't capable of hate before, now she certainly is.

The wind danced by, the blossoms on the Sakura tree floated, swirling to the rhythm only they can hear. Doing as much as they could, enjoying the momentary freedom and they slowly touched the cold ground. One by one they scattered. After the first group fell, the second rushed through the cool night air, soon meeting the same fate as the first. Spring had come.

* * *

Kagome: OMG! I can't believe you guys!

Silver/AiTenshi2369: _innocent looks_ What do you mean?

Kagome: You know what I mean _glares_

Silver/AiTenshi2369: Nope! _Kagome stomps away, muttering something about stupid authoresses and revenge_

Kikyou: You made me sound so weak. I, Kikyou, would never get hurt that easily.

Silver: Well we are the authoresses. Deal with it.

AiTenshi2369: Yeah! We're paying you to do this so LISTEN TO US!

Kikyou: _covers ears_ …um…I have to go…yeah…bye! _runs away_

Silver: Until next time! Cyah!

AiTenshi2369: You'd better R&R or else _death glare_ Whoever reviews will umm…get uh..this…INUYASHA PLUSHIE! _takes out an Inuyasha plushie_ No flames plz!

Everyone else: …--;


	2. Chapter 1

Silver: Hey Hey! We are back!

AiTenshi2369: Yup!

Silver: Should you tell them or should I?

AiTenshi2369: I will! We no own, so you no sue!

Silver: OK..now that we got that over with

AiTenshi2369: Time for the official first chappi of our story. Hope you'll like it!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mission and the Darkened Soul 

"What do you want now toddler!" yelled Yusuke, his voice reaching to the inside of the small office before him. A voice signed behind the two mountains of paper. This was ordinary, everyone expected it. 'If Yusuke didn't announce his entrance, I'd be surprised.' thought a red-head smiling. "OK. Now that EVERYONE is here," Koenma ignored the rude greeting, while emphasizing the 'EVERYONE'. "Shut up! And tell me what you woke me up at 2:00 IN THE MORNING FOR!" The brown-eyed young man tried to be calm, but obviously failed. The little ruler once again ignored the detective and began to explain. "There has been a disturbance in Ningenkai, yet not in Ningenkai." "What do you mean?" Yusuke interrupted. "IF you would let me continue, I would tell you." Koenma was starting to get annoyed. "As I was saying, the disturbance is coming from a well in a shrine. The family who owns the shrine goes by the name Higurashi. I want you to investigate this well." "Where is this shrine?" the akage asked politely. "In Tokyo." Was the answer, Koenma looked at the very seriously. They all fell over with the exception of Hiei, Kurama sweatdropped. They all stared at him. "NO DUH!" the idiot of the group broke the staring contest. "Where in Tokyo?" "Oh!...um…I don't know." Koenma moved slowly away from the now murderous detective. "What.do.you.mean.you.don't.know." the youth grounded out. "Yusuke wait." The peacemaker of the group threw in an attempt to keep the small prince alive. "Koenma, what other leads do you have?" "Well…just…that…there are…10 shrines…with the name Higurashi." Koenma managed to stutter out, still a little worried about his health. The glare from the brown-eyed boy was enough to make him pee his pants. "Botan! Make a portal immediately" The prince of Reikai decided that he should get Yusuke out of his office as soon as possible, before the detective decided to eat him.

- With Inuyasha -

Kagome was hoarse from all the screaming she had done. WWIII was put on hold. She decided that she needed some fresh air. Without a word, she walked towards Inuyasha's Forest. Walking through the dense forest, brushing past trees, branches and low bushes, she finally reached what she was searching for – the Goshinboku. Gently putting her hand on the trunk of the great tree, she poured her heart, mind, soul and tears to it. 'Why does he always have to be such a jerk?' She thought to herself. 'Hmph! It's all Kikyou's fault, wait until I get my hands on that clay-pot. I WILL kill her!' The calming aroma of the forest suddenly felt chilling as she left it with murderous thoughts. Upon her arrival back at camp, she realized that it was almost dawn. She had wasted the whole night! And it was all because of Kikyou, her feelings towards the older miko turned even darker. As she walked closer to the hut that she was hearing voices from, questions floated in her mind. 'Who's in there? What are they doing? Should I just go in? Or should I…' Her train of thoughts ended when she quietly peeked through the window. Inuyasha was hugging the wounded girl. A certain green monster attached itself to Kagome as her eyes narrowed. 'What is the meaning of this Inuyasha?' she thought furiously. Stomping away from the hut, she failed to notice that the jewel shards around her neck had darkened in color to a slight lavender.

* * *

Silver: Phew! It's done! 

AiTenshi2369: ...

Kagome: Why did you make me so evil?

AiTenshi2369: Because you are! Also because you are being paid to do this!

Kagome: WHAT DO YOU MEAN!

Silver: It means what it says.

Kagome: You will pay for this!

Silver/AiTenshi2369: _ignores_

Hiei: Baka onnas. How come I am not in it?

Silver: Yes you are! You just haven't said anything yet!

Hiei: Hn

AiTenshi2369: See, you don't say much anyways :P

Hiei: Hn

AiTenshi2369: Okay! We get the point now x.X

Hiei: Hn

AiTenshi2369: _left eye twitches_

Silver: Okay! Calm down children

AiTenshi2369: I am NOT a child!

Hiei: Hn…baka onna

Silver: Right…anyways, tell them.

Hiei: No

Silver: _glares -Now eerily calm_

Hiei/AiTenshi2369: heh…heh…R&R! No flames plz!Or else…

AiTenshi2369: Whoever reviews will get this uhhhhh….YOUKO PLUSHIE!


	3. Chapter 2

AiTenshi2369: Well what do you know? We're back!

Silver: hmm…now where did I put them?

AiTenshi2369: What are you talking about?

Silver: Aha! Found them! _Holds up the OCs in a net_

AiTenshi2369: Okay…_sweatdrop_

Silver: What? They were annoying me!

OCs: We are supposed to be in the story as well remember?

Silver: Ya…I remember _releases them_

OCs: O really? Then how come –

Silver: I am putting your guys in this one ok…geez…

Sakura/Hoshiko: You better!

AiTenshi2369: O…threatening us now? We are the authoresses you know! We can control this! SO BACK OFF! AND LISTEN TO WHAT WE SAY!

Akito/Akira: _Backs off _Oo

Sakura/Hoshiko: Kowaii na…Xx

Silver: _sweatdrop _--;; anywho…on with the ficcy!

AiTenshi2369: Muahahaha! FEAR THE ALMIGHTY AITENSHI2369! _Laughs like a maniac_

Silver: ummmm…no…anywho, the ficcy STARTS as I said earlier

* * *

Chapter 2 – Friendly Enemies? Right…

The fields had a layer of dew on it, signifying the beginning of another day. The cool air floated peacefully in Tokyo. The birds were singing to each other of how beautiful the day was. The trees stretching their limbs; everyone was getting ready to face this new day. Everyone was hoping this day would stay quiet and enjoyable.

BEEP BEEP BEEP _SMACK _BEEP _CRASH _BEEP _CRASH _BE – _THUD _silence. So much for quietness. A girl with long, black hair walked gracefully towards the room where the noise was. Opening the door and walking in, she reached the broken alarm clock. Shaking her head, she continued her quest to the bed. Poking the inhabitant on said furniture, she waited. A groan was heard, then the rustling of covers: a head popped out. With a cold glare, the owner of the head asked, "What do you want?" The simple sentence was stated in such a cold way that would send any normal person running for cover. But of course, the first girl was used to it. "Wakey wakey! Eggs and bakey!" sang the cheerful girl. "How the heck can you be so happy at such an ungodly hour, Hoshiko?" The girl on the bed remained cold. Hoshiko tried another technique. AH…the art of waking someone up. "You're gonna be late for school, Sakura." "Who cares about school anyways!" "I DO! " "Whatever!"

After the somewhat one sided argument, Hoshiko went to get ready, and Sakura flitted down the stairs. Sitting on the counter with her legs and arms crossed, she waited. Hours later (only in her opinion) Hoshiko came down refreshed. "Finally." "Sorry! Okay, let's go!" The hyperactive girl pulled the shorter girl down from the counter. "Don't do that!" hissed Sakura.

-School–

"Argh! Stupid history…it's so boring." "Stop complaining. It's bad enough that we're stuck in this stupid human world, not to mention these pathetic, weak human bodies." Sakura gets knocked over. Within a second, her fist connected with a certain guy's face. Hoshiko sighed, "Akito, you should have known better than to do that." "She broke my nose!" "Would you have wanted me to break something further down south?" Sakura casually stated. "One day, you're gonna get yourself killed" came the voice of Akira. "She's vicious!" "If you don't shut up, you're gonna get…" Hoshiko warned. "Too late." A cold voice sounded shortly before another BAM! "…Killed…" Hoshiko finally managed to finish. Not that it helped much. Both guys looked pathetic holding their purpling nose. It was about that time when the teacher turned around. "OMG! Mr. Kinomotos! Are you two alright?" 'Do we look alright?' The twins thought sarcastically. "What happened?" Faking concern, the shocked teacher asked. Akira was about to tell the tragic story, but with a quick glance over at Sakura, he decided against it. The girl had a cold glare on her face like usual, but her eyes promised torture if they told. On the other hand, Hoshiko was looking at them with a disapproving look. She didn't like tattle tellers. Telling the truth was out of the question. Akito, who has always been the quicker one, quickly made up a story, if only to save their heads.

* * *

Silver: Wow. That's the shortest chapter so far --

AiTenshi2369: LOL! That's okie

Hiei: I WASN'T IN IT! AGAIN!

Silver: Well, you got to meet your girlfriend so it works!

Hiei: Girlfriend? What girlfriend? _Sword on Silver's throat _be careful onna…

Silver: O…I dare you to kill me, I am one of the authoresses, lets see if you're gonna be in it after you do

AiTenshi2369: _sweatdrop _ummm…well

Hiei: Hn _takes sword off neck_

Youko, Inuyasha, and group: We aren't in here! WHEN ARE WE GONNA SHOW UP!

Silver: You guys were in the first 2 chapters! Be happy you're actually in it. Besides, Youko, you're not supposed to show until later anyways.

Youko: Why? _Whiny voice, puppy eyes_

Silver: AHH! THE EVIL PUPPY EYES! Because it's Koenma's orders that you stay in Kurama's head…

AiTenshi2369: Yeah…hey! Dun use those eyes on us! We invented that look!

Youko: _pouts _meanies! _Cries_

Silver: Not really…er…don't cry! _Hugs_

AiTenshi2369: Yeah…what she said! _Huggles_

Youko: Can't…breathe…_tries to take in as much air as he could_

Silver/AiTenshi2369: O…oops…sry

AiTenshi2369: Anyways..once again…R&R! OR YOUKO DIES! _Glares _No flames plz


	4. Chapter 3

Silver: Once again we're back

AiTenshi2369: Hey what happened to all the people yelling at us

Silver: I… don't know _hides hand _

AiTenshi2369: Silver… what did you do?...

Silver: nothing, what are you talking about _hides hand in pocket_

AiTenshi2369: SILVER!

Silver: Yo! You called?

AiTenshi2369: Show me your hand

Silver: Look! _Shows hand, accidentally drops key _oops

AiTenshi2369: _twitch_ Silver! What is that?

Silver: A key genius… shiny!

AiTenshi2369: Where did you lock them!

Silver: O here and there…

AiTenshi2369: Silver will release them at the end of the chappi. Here is chapter 3. Enjoy!

Silver: O and we no own, so you no sue.

* * *

Chapter 3- Stupidity and Jealousy 

"Omph!" "Ow" "Hn get off me bakas" "I am very sorry." (I'm sure you know who said what) that was the reaction as the Reikai Tentai landed. They were a ball of arms and legs. Hiei had managed to land on the bottom (poor Hiei), Kuwabara on top of him, then Yusuke, we finish our art creation with Kurama on top. They somehow managed to untangle themselves from our beautiful human ball. Hiei's katana was at Kuwabara in an instant. "Baka if you dare to do that again.." He left the threat hanging. "Who are you calling baka shrimp!" The baka shouted "Who else or can your brain not process the information, o wait you don't have one." Hiei smirked. "You want to say that to my face shrimp." The buffoon countered. And so on. Our peacemaker decided to do his job again. "This isn't the time for fights." The ever so reasonable Kurama said. Yusuke pouted, by this time he had found a bag of popcorn and was watching the fight like a movie. "You always ruin my fun, it was just getting interesting!" He whined. Kurama pulled out the map that they had gotten from Koenma before he practically stuffed them into the portal. Pointing at the x's on the map, "Here are the 10 shrines that we have to check. The closest one is 6km away."

"OK, let's go then." Throwing the rest of his popcorn away, (A/N: LITTERING IS BAD YUSUKE! Kids, don't do what he does! Or you'll end up in jail…or worse…hell! Xx) he started to walk. "Um…Yusuke, it's that way." Kurama pointed to the opposite direction while sweatdropping. "Where'd you think I was going?" the detective tried to cover his mistake. "Um…the other way?" Kuwabara answered stupidly. "Hn" With that, Hiei flitted off in the RIGHT direction. _Cough cough_

-With Inuyasha-

It was a very unproductive day. It mainly consisted of taking care of Kikyou, and relaxing. Everyone was enjoying the day; it was rare that they ever get to rest. The groups was surprised that they were not awoken by the loud hanyou in the morning, that there were no yells of we need to search for the jewel shards, and also, to the group's ultimate surprise, there were no usual arguments. While everyone was enjoying their day to the fullest, Kagome was sulking in the forest. Once again, she had gotten mad at how Inuyasha seems to care more about Kikyou then the jewel shards. When Kikyou wasn't there, he was a slave-driver. 'Now that the witch is here, he ignores the rest of us!'

The goshiboku didn't seem to help soothe her anymore, her anger intensified. Instead of feeling sorry for herself, she spent the rest of the day thinking up plots to destroy Kikyou, once and for all. In addition to getting rid of the eyesore, she would receive her soul back as well. 'Killing two birds with one stone.' Kagome laughed evilly inside her head.

Meanwhile, as Kagome was fuming and planning, Sango and Miroku were talking. "So how is your day so far my dear Sango?" "It was fine. But have you noticed that we haven't seen Kagome all day?" A worried Sango frowned. "Well, it only makes sense since Kikyou came," replied Miroku. "But that's not all, her attitude seemed to be changing. She seems more…I don't know…scary."

Both seemed to freeze for a split second, they felt a sudden coldness that wasn't there before.

* * *

Sakura: Thank God that crazy woman let us out. 

Hoshiko: I know, and she was so calm over it too.

Akira: I don't know about you, but she scares me.

Akito: I think she's gonna give me nightmares.

Kurama: What are you guys talking about?

OC's: Oh nothing…

Kurama: You know you deserved it.

AiTenshi2369: Why are you guys all whispering?

Silver: I'm glad that chapter is done.

Ocs: _slowly backs away_

Silver: You know that I'm not blind rite…_sweatdrop_

AiTenshi2369: You people still haven't answered my question you know?

Kurama: I apologize for the inconvenience it is causing you Miss AiTenshi2369.

AiTenshi2369: You are way too polite.

Silver: Sorry to break up the intelligent conversation but it's time to say by. R&R! No flames plz.

AiTenshi2369: Wait a sec! I had a question...um…what was it….um…urg! I forgot _gets frustrated_ and whoever review will get this KAWAII Kurama plushie


	5. Chapter 4

Silver: We no own so you no sue! Just to get it over with

Hikari: It feels so much better

Hiei: Baka onnas, you finally had enough sense to put me in the story

Silver: I told you, you were always in it, you just don't talk much

Hiei: Onna, you only mentioned me once before

Hikari: So…this is OUR story…WE are the ones writing it

Hikari/Hiei: _glaring contest_

Silver: _looks on calmly_

Kurama: _sweatdrop _Since both authoresses seemed preoccupied, I shall assist them in introducing the fourth chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Legend**

The dreaded hours had finally come to an end. Sakura and Hoshiko quickly grabbed their stuff and flew out the door. "I couldn't be able to stand any of that," Hoshiko complained. "Hn." "Is that all you could say!" "No." Sakura decided to stick with the short answers. "Are we going there tonight?" "Yes."

"You're an idiot!" Akira yelled at his twin. "If I'm an idiot then what are you? A bigger idiot! That's what." "Oh please…I'm way smarter than you," argued Akira. What an exciting conversation.

"Why do all shrines have to have so many steps?" "It's exercise Urameshi!" "I am fit enough." With that he turned around and started up the steps, missing the smile that Kurama tried to cover, and Hiei smirked. Just as they got to the top, a little boy showed up. "Who are you?" The question was meant to be polite, but it didn't come out that way. It was clear that something was bothering the boy. Getting no response from the four detectives, Souta got annoyed. He asked the question again, this time there was clear frustration in it. Realizing their mistake, also being the first to recover, Kurama answered, "We were merely passing by, and your shrine managed to catch our attention so we decided to pay a visit. I apologize for disturbing you." Everyone else nodded. "Oh…ok," Souta said, not really understanding what he meant.

"Wow…that was close." "Yeah I know. I thought he would never let us pass." The four detectives made their way to the boy, who was leading them into the main part of the shrine. "Mom, gramps, we have visitors!" After making sure that he was heard, he ran off. "How polite." Yusuke watched as the boy left without another word. "Don't mind him," cam a voice from behind them. Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped. Kurama quickly recovered and bowed down to the woman behind them. "You don't have to be so polite. I'm Mrs. Higurashi, on of the owners of this shrine," she smiled at them. "Hello Mrs. Higurashi. My name is Kurama, this is Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara," said Kurama as he introduced each one of them. "You all look so young! We rarely see visitors you age around here," exclaimed Mrs. Higurashi. (A/N Hikari: She never seems to have a name does she?) "Oh…ummm, well…we were….-" "Merely passing by." Kurama finished for Yusuke seeing as he was stuttering. "Well, would you young gentlemen like a tour of the shrine?" Mrs. Higurashi was impressed. She hasn't seen teenagers so eager to learn for a long time. Telling them to follow her, she started towards the Goshinboku. The detectives were thanking anyone who would listen to how the mission was going so well. "I usually don't give tours, but my father is not here so I will be your guide." Then she began her, "This is the Goshinboku, also known as the God Tree. It has been here in the shrine since it was built and even before that. It dates back to the Sengoku Jidai, as part of a famous legend.

Legend+

500 years ago, there were many youkai roaming this land. Not only were there youkai, but also half-demons or hanyou. Among them was a hanyou named Inuyasha. Even though it was forbidden at that time, he had fallen in love a miko named Kikyou but was soon betrayed when he tried to steal the Shikon no Tama or also known as the Sacred Jewel. The powerful miko shot him with one of her sacred arrows and sealed him to this tree, where he would sleep for eternity. Indeed he was supposed o sleep forever, but fate had other plans. The hanyou slept for 50 years before a mysterious girl released him. But that's a whole different story.

Back with the group+

Smiling as she finished her tale, she signaled them to follow her again. Yusuke and Kuwabara were busily trying to process this information, Hiei just 'hn'ed but inside he was doing his part of thinking as well. Kurama, on the other hand, was amazed at hos this woman could tell the story so well, as it she had experienced it first hand. He did not have any idea how close he was to the truth. All the detectives were too busy thinking that when she stopped, they all bumped into each other. When they got themselves organized again, they took a look at their surroundings and found themselves in front of a shed, or well-house. 'Is this what we were sent to investigate?' thought 3 out of 4 of the Reikai Tantei. (A/N Silver: I am sure you know who. Hikari: I DON"T! Everyone: _sweatdrop_) "Hey Kurama, do you think this is the well that Koenma was talking about?" whispered Yusuke. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Would you like to see the well?" asked Mrs. Higurashi. All 4 of them nodded furiously, wanting to know what was so special about it that they had to investigate it. Mrs. Higurashi slid open the door and led them in. it was dark and cold in there.

* * *

Silver: Kurama is laughing at my poor attempt at trying to be intelligent like him _points at laughing Kurama_

Hikari: Don't feel that bad….at least you tried.

Silver: What is that supposed to mean? …o well…w/e

Kurama: I apologize for making you feel bad Miss Silver _trying to cover his laugh_

Silver: …_sweatdrop_ I am not blind but o well _sits down_

OCs: What was that pathetic excuse of two paragraphs about us?

Silver: School is boring, unless you really want us to write more about it

Hikari: Stop complaining, we'll write more next chapter _whacks the guy ocs on the head_

Akito/Akira: OW! Why us?

Hikari: Because you were closer

Akito/Akira: YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!

Hikari: I am one of the authoresses and WE created you. In other words, WE OWN YOU!

Silver: Okay…it's that time again. R&R (no flames plz but constructive criticism allowed though) Okay guys, that's enough fighting _breaks up fight_ Until next time! Bye!

Everyone else: _stops what they're doing_ BYE! _continues what they're doing_


	6. Chapter 5

Botan: Boo! Hello everyone! How are we doing this happy day? _jumps around_

Hikari: Thank you for the uh…um…interesting introduction…

Silver: Anyways…

Youko: Hey you! Am I gonna be in this one?

Hikari: Um…sure? Hehe

Silver: _straight forward_ no

Youko: What? WHY? I'm cool and hot AND a fox demon! So I should be in here more than those losers _points to everyone else_

Everyone else: HEY! _Ready to kill_

Silver: Gullible people…_points and laugh _anywho…I might just put you in if you are good.

Hikari: Yah…IF he's good…which is never.

Youko: Hey! I'm always good! _Determined_

Silver: except for the perverted ness among other things…

Youko: _mutters _stupid women

Hikari: I love you too!

Youko: You do? _Stars_

Hikari: NOT LITERALLY BAKA!

Youko: How can you resist me? I'm hot!

Everyone: _stares_

Youko: What? I am.

Sasuke: Hey! What's going on here? _Magically appears_

Everyone: What the…?

Hikari: SASUKE- KUN! You're in the WRONG STORY! GET OUT!

Fangirls: _gasps _There he is! GET HIM GIRLS!

Youko/ Sasuke: She's scary _Sasuke runs away, Youko hides behind Silver_

Silver: _tries to move but Youko grabs on _Oi, do you mind letting go? _Doesn't like getting dragged in much_

Everyone: Er…guys? Maybe we should start…

Silver: I agree! Okay, here it is chapter five! _Still trying to get Youko to let go _Would you like to let go of me?

Youko: No.

Silver: _struggles_

Hikari: Anyways, we no own so you no sue. Enjoy!

Silver: Youko! Let go!

Chapter 5: Mission accomplished

As they walked in, they felt something strange coming from inside, but it didn't feel very threatening. "This well is called the Bone Eater's Well, A long time ago, it was used to get rid of the bones of the dem--…" Mrs. Higurashi was cut off by Yusuke. "Wait, why is it called 'Bone Eater's Well'? How can a well eat bones?" "Yusuke, it's not polite to interrupt someone when they're explaining something to you." The ever polite Kurama reminded him. "Oh, it is fine, I was getting to it anyways." Mrs. Higurashi didn't seem to mind. "Well as I was saying, this well was used to get rid of the bones of demons. This well was a mystery, every time when a demon's remains were thrown inside, a few days later, there would be no trace of the remains left."

"Nani! How is that possible?" asked the 4 detectives excluding Hiei. "Nobody knows. That's what makes this well such a mystery." 'Is this why Koenma sent us to investigate this well? It does seem a little strange and out of the ordinary.' thought Kurama. Even though Hiei didn't show any sign of it, he too, was thinking the same thing. It seemed that the tour was over, so everyone thanked Mrs. H. (a/n Silver: I'm just gonna type Mrs. H now cuz her last name is too long.)

"Wow! I am starting to understand what's so special about this well." Yusuke stated what everyone was thinking, same wording or not. By this time, the Rekai Tantei was sure that this shrine was the shrine they were sent to take note of. With their mission completed, they called for Botan to open a portal for them.

As they stepped into the tiny office of the pint-sized ruler prince, Yusuke and Kuwabara couldn't help themselves but laugh. Kurama tried to hide a smile, while Hiei smirked. George was running around trying to pick up the papers on the floor. Being the clumsy ogre he was, while picking up the papers, he would knock over other. The toddler was standing on top of his desk flailing his arms frantically and jumping up and down while screaming at George. It was quite a comical scene.

-Inuyasha-

It's been two days since the jewel shards became tainted with hatred. So far, nobody has noticed it yet, since they were too busy searching for other jewel shards and Kagome was too busy fuming.

It was that night when Kagome decided to put her plan into action. What plan? OKK (Operation Kill Kikyou) putting on false look of cheerfulness, she asked Kikyou to take a walk with her. To say Kikyou was surprised would have been an understatement. Unaware of what was planned by the seemingly innocent girl, she agreed. (a/n Hikari: DUN DUN DUN…)Telling all who were present that they were going for a walk, they walked towards the forest. To get Kikyou at ease, so that she wouldn't be suspicious. Kikyou answered, but she was still getting over the shock. She realized this girl was truly pure. The not so pure girl asked the older miko to sit down with her as they reached a clearing. They never stopped talking. Soon Kagome felt that Kikyou was distracted enough. She reached behind her, grabbing the brown dagger that blended in with the tree trunk and slowly slid it up her sleeve. Looking straight at Kikyou seriously, she suggested "Let's put aside our differences and be friends." Kikyou realized the importance of it and agreed. Kagome reached around Kikyou and hugged her. Sliding the dagger back out, she slowly maneuvered it to point at the back of Kikyou's neck.

-YYH-

After they informed Koenma of their knowledge, they left relieved. It would seem that the small prince needed the time to sort things out. It was late, so they decided to walk home together.

-OC(girls)-

"Where are you taking me?" Sakura had been asking that question for a while now, yet, she never received an answer. They were rushing across the night streets of Tokyo, dodging everything in their way. Hoshiko stopped, Sakura quickly caught herself before slamming into her friend. They were in front of a very tall building. After staring at it for a few seconds, Hoshiko picked the smaller girl up with her. They were now on the roof of the building. Hoshiko picked the lighter up and held her over the edge.

-YYH-

The detectives were enjoying the night view of Tokyo without a care, taking in all they could. It wasn't a normal occurrence that they didn't have to fight demons of save lives. At the precise moment, Kurama looked up at the sky, to stare at the tars, but what he saw instead was unexpected. Something was dangling on one of the highest building of Tokyo.

-OC(girls)-

"You need to let out some stress." Hoshiko smiled mischievously at the hanging girl. "If you drop me, you are dead." Sakura promised a slow painful death. If looks could kill Hoshiko would have been dead 20 times ever. That look would have gotten anyone else shaking in their boots, but not Hoshiko. She only smiled and let go.

Hikari: Hmm…I wonder what would happen…

Sakura: _glare_ You are one of the authoresses! _Glare_

Hikari: Heh…heh…don't kill…

Hoshiko: Hey that was fun…um…where id Silver anyways…

Hikari: Running away from Youko. _Points to running Silver_

OC's: Huh?

Akito: How did she get let go anyway?

Hikari: I don't know…

Silver: Hide me! Please! Youko is coming!

Youko: There you are! _Grabs her again_

Silver: NOO!

Hikari: Um…why is he still grabbing you?

Silver: Because I didn't put him in the chapter _struggles _help me…_straining_

Youko: _drags her out_

Hikari: Er…sorry Silver…can't help you…

OC's: Some friend you are.

Hikari: Hey!

Youko: Put me in the next chapter and I'll let you go.

Silver: I'll put you in when it's right…let go please? _Hopeful eyes_

Youko: No.

Hikari: _not caring_ read and review no flames please…bye bye!


End file.
